User talk:Jorge "Button Mash" Esquivel
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:WhyAmIReadingThis page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:52, May 18, 2013 (UTC) _Kill1mes • [[User_talk:Kill1mes|'Talk']] 04:19, April 16, 2013 (UTC) happy birthday happy birthday and stuff. You're old now. In thinnest day, In fattest night, may no cake ever escape my sight, let those who worship Weight Watcher's might, beware my spandex, for it is too tight! (talk) 13:40, April 30, 2013 (UTC) LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 05:54, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi Jorge, Thankyou for sending me the Rules/Chat Rules and how do you send Private message's. Your Friend LaurenScaryFace12 (talk) 05:56, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for Forever for the following reason: Harassing Multiple Users. Didn't stop when asked. If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 02:51, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Esquivel, it wasn't just those two. There were another three users who I talked with, and they also described the harassment against them. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 12:42, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Esquivel, I'm afraid that, seeing the circumnstances and the reason you're banned, giving you the names of the people who said that stuff can't end in anything good. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 19:41, May 18, 2013 (UTC) Sure. I'll be on Skype tomorrow. I'm not an actor, I'm a distractor (talk) 19:46, May 18, 2013 (UTC) In regards to your chat ban I have changed it to three months. If this kind of thing happens again, you will be banned indefinitely and your account will be blocked for AT LEAST a month. LOLSKELETONS (Talk • ) 19:55, May 18, 2013 (UTC)